To Be There With Him
by Ikhny87
Summary: After three years Hitomi finally finds a way to return to Van. But who does she bring with her and how will she return them? Also will their love prevail? (will be pg13 in later chapters) Please R
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone! This is my first real fic. It probably sucks and it probably has mistakes. BUT... that doesn't mean you can flame. I worked hard on this and if you glean a little enjoyment from it then it has fulfilled its purpose. So PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. If I did Van would be mine. But he's not.

* * *

The bus rattled along the winding dirt road that led up the mountain. The road was no longer the red brown clay that it was supposed to be, it was white with snow and ice.  
  
On the passenger hand side lay a cliff. The side rails were a good few feet away from the road so everyone was comfortable an unafraid of falling off.  
  
All the students were returning from a track meet across the mountains. Overall there were ten people. It had been an invitational and they had done very well.  
  
Hitomi watched the valley pass her by. The pure white of the snow like a piece of paper for her to lay her thoughts on.  
  
It had been three years. Three years since she had seen her love. She was almost sure it was a dream. But in the back of her mind she knew the truth. King Van of Fanelia had been real. So had everyone else, Allen, Merle, Millerna, Chid, and Dryden.  
  
She sighed and reached for a chain at her neck, only to realize that it wasn't there. She had given it to Van when she left. She still remembered the feel of it. It was such an ingrained habit to feel for her necklace for comfort that she could not stop.  
  
'Van' whispered the deepest recesses of her mind 'I was a fool to leave you; I just want to get back. I want to come back to Gaea...but no matter how hard I try I can't.'  
  
Tears came unbidden to her eyes. 'I have wished so hard to come back. But without the pendant I don't think I have the strength'. She didn't even know if Van wanted her back. They only talked that one time. Then the link was severed. She didn't even want to imagine why.  
  
"Hey Hitomi!" came a perky voice from over the seat. Yukari's head popped up only to see Hitomi holding back tears. Over the last few years Yukari had seen Hitomi like this all the time.  
  
She knew something was wrong. She just couldn't figure out what. Hitomi never told her about it, but whatever it was she was sure that it had something to do with the trip Hitomi had taken with that boy three years ago.  
  
What Yukari couldn't figure out if it was a bad thing that happened to her or a good thing? One thing she knew for sure is that Hitomi was not the same. Amano had realized it too.  
  
They had differing feeling over it. Yukari thought it was an event that had changed Hitomi. Amano thought it was love.  
  
Hitomi had changed on the outside too. It wasn't much but her figure had changed. She was no longer as scrawny as when she had some back. She had filled out and her muscles were extremely well toned. She had thrown herself into track and running as soon as she got back. She was excellent and had many offers for scholarships involving the 100 meter dash and long jump. In the three years her hair had grown to about shoulder length so that she could put it in a ponytail. But other then that she was still the same beauty that had journeyed to Gaea three years ago.  
  
After seeing Yukari Hitomi fought back the tears and sat up higher in her seat. "Hey Yukari did you need something?" she asked.  
  
"Well actually I don't need anything per say, but Amano and I did want to know if you wanted to play cards or talk or something?" Hitomi smiled. She had such good friends.  
  
"Sure" was her reply. She climbed out of her seat and walked the small way down the isle to where Yukari and Amano were sitting. 'Such a cute couple' Hitomi thought. She didn't begrudge Yukari at all. She had eyes for only one man no matter how far the distance.  
  
'That's what love is. A trial and if I can overcome it I know my love is true and that I am worthy of Van's love in return.' Hitomi sat down and picked up the cards.  
  
"Whose dealing" she asked the couple. "Ummm, you can Hitomi; we were gonna play Dai hin min you ok with that" The amber haired girl smiled "Sure I love that game."  
  
The three sat contentedly in their seats playing the game not noticing how bad of a storm was brewing outside the window, and how precariously close they were to the edge of the cliff.  
  
"I WIN" shouted Hitomi smiling happily. "Take that you...." She was cut short as the bus lurched. People started screaming as the bus started slipping over the side of the mountain. (a/n bet you didn't see that comin) there was one last big movement until the bus fell.  
  
'Oh please god, oh please don't let us die.' Hitomi thought furiously. 'Oh just take us to Gaea where we will be safe' she thought in her panic. The last thing she had time to do before they hit the ground was yell one word. "VAN."  
  
Miraculously a white light engulfed her and she began the journey to what she knew was on Gaea.

* * *

King Van of Fanelia sat on a chair in the quarters of his ship. He was returning home from an ambassadorial mission to the Dutchy of Freid.  
  
It wasn't a very taxing mission because he was on such good terms with the young ruler there but it still brought back memories.  
  
Everything brought back memories to Van. Usually it was the memory of one beautiful woman. Her green eyes and short amber hair. Her soft smiles and warm laughs.  
  
Van remembered Hitomi. The one woman that was right for him had slipped right through his fingers. It wasn't fair. Any unmarried woman in Fanelia would gladly give herself to Van. Princesses from neighboring countries came to sue for marriage and he was the fantasy of almost every girl on Gaea. But the one he wanted would never come to him.  
  
He was alone now. Merle had met and married a wonderful man a year ago. She wasn't as childish as people seemed to think. She was after all an adult. She just acted like a child because that was all she was taught. When Hitomi showed up she had been 16. She was now 18. Cat woman grew slowly but when they hit maturity they grow up very fast in body and maturity.  
  
She and her husband now lived happily in the palace, but Merle didn't see him as much anymore she had a kitten on the way and a husband to take care of.  
  
He wasn't sure he should have let her marry at 18 but her mind was made up.  
  
He had a day or so before he arrived at the capital of Fanelia, and a being left alone with his thoughts did not sound good to him. He got up and headed out the door to where he knew Allen would be.  
  
The man knew of his pain and was a very good listener when Van needed him to be but he could never bring himself to talk of Hitomi around him or anyone for that matter.  
  
The only thing that Van wished is that Hitomi would come back. But that wish in an of itself was a confusing matter. What if she had forgotten him what if she fell in love with someone else. He had seen her once after she returned home. But after that he couldn't do it. It wasn't as if he didn't want to. He wanted to very much. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't. It just wasn't working.  
  
For all he knew it meant that Hitomi didn't want to talk. He couldn't bear this train of thought. He walked faster to go find Allen.  
  
If he would have stayed on deck just a little longer and looked out toward the direction of his home country he would have seen the bright white light shoot down from the sky and then disappear.

* * *

Hitomi woke up groggily and looked around. What she saw almost made her heart stop. All around her lay members of the track team. Passed out and sprawled on the ground.  
  
She immediately looked up into the sky. There hung the earth and the moon. Tears of relief and joy came pouring out of her eyes. Not only had she saved all of them but she was here on Gaea, the same world as her beloved Van.  
  
She also knew right where she was. This was the field they first landed in. All around her came the moans of the waking track team members. The first thing that happened was the scream. Hitomi knew it would come. She herself had been a little upset when she was sucked from her world to another.  
  
She waited for the screams to subside. Now most of them were crying or hysterical she waited for this to pass also. When it didn't look like that was going to happen she stood up and yelled. "Everyone listen to me."  
  
She took a deep breath. She never told anyone about Gaea because she didn't want anyone to think her crazy but now it was different. They were here to.  
  
"I know where we are." People started quieting down and listening to her. "I've been here before and I know some people on this world. But now is not the time to explain. Gaea is dangerous at night so we need to head off this way towards the castle."  
  
With that she started walking. She knew it would be a long trek. Before she had been on the back of and animal and it had taken a few hours. Walking with a group would be long and tiresome. But they didn't have a choice and the only thing on her mind was to start walking to the place where she knew Van would be.  
  
She thought as she walked. What had brought her back to Gaea? Was there another problem or was it that her wish had been strong enough to save them. Or maybe it was the near death situation that had allowed her to come back. Either way she was happy.

* * *

Van found Allen in the engine room where he and Gaddes were working to correct a minor problem.  
  
When Allen saw Van he immediately left all the work to Gaddes. Van motioned for Allen to follow him out onto the deck. Allen watched the retreating back of the young man.  
  
Van just hadn't been the same since Hitomi left. It was as if he shut his heart out to the world. He told Allen everything. His problems, his hopes, and his emotions. But he didn't show them. He kept everything bottled up.  
  
Allen prayed every day that Hitomi would come back and help Van but after three years he didn't believe it would happen.  
  
Van had grown up. At least more so then when she had left. In appearance he was more muscular and he was taller. His hair stayed the same but his shoulders had become broader. All and all he looked much like he did except more manly (a/n not that he isn't COMPLETELY manly as he already is. But for this story I need to change him just a little bit.)  
  
On the inside though, he held no more childish dreams that the world could live peacefully without war. He had seen it happen to other countries and he saw it happen everyday people can not get along to long without fighting. But Van still held his ideals. He would not use Escaflowne no matter how hard the situation.  
  
Allen followed Van until they came to the stern of the levi-ship. "I miss her" were the first words out of his mouth. "I know" said Allen. "I'm not sure if I should give up on her or not. I can't contact her. And after all she did leave." On the outside Allen looked calm. But on the inside he was surprised. Van rarely talked about Hitomi. That was one emotion he did not share. But all of his friends knew it was there.  
  
"Don't give up on her yet Van. Wait just a little longer." The rest of the night was spent reminiscing about old times and forgotten memories.

* * *

After hours of walking Hitomi and the group ended up outside the closed palace walls. Three guards quickly came to the top of the wall.  
  
"Who goes there" said the first.  
  
"We are friends of King Vans" Hitomi yelled back. "Let us in we are tired and hungry."  
  
The guards started laughing. "A commoner like you a friend of our king? I think not. Any way the king isn't here. We only let those with special permission in when the king isn't here and he doesn't get back until tomorrow. So sorry little girl you'll have to come back some other day."  
  
Hitomi was furious. They were mocking her. "Fine" She shouted. "We'll be back tomorrow. You'll see" With that she turned around and left with a bewildered group behind her and a couple of guards laughing d their heads off.  
  
"Come on everyone I know were to go." She called out. She headed to the one place where comfort was for her now on Gaea.  
  
The grave of Folken and Escaflowne.  
  
When the got to the grave Hitomi Immediately went to the Escaflowne. It brought back so many memories. She was lost in her thoughts when Yukari came to her.  
  
"Hitomi I think you owe us an explanation." Hitomi sighed. She knew this was coming. "Ok everyone sit down somewhere because this will take a while." And Hitomi told all of it. After so three years she finally told everyone what happened. And it felt good.  
  
At sunrise King Van of Fanelia landed. It was good the be home. (A/n lol really short Van point of view here. But his doesn't need to be long here.)  
  
Everyone listened to her story with rapt attention. When she was done she closed her eyes. Afraid to see the reaction of everyone. She was surprised by a hug.  
  
Yukari was holding her best friend tightly. "Hitomi I never knew. I understand now why you have been so different. I am here for you." Hitomi hugged Yukari back and then stood up. She started walking toward the castle. She would see him on way or another. That's when it hit her  
  
Van lifted the spoon to his lips, and then ate the contents. He went rigid. Then fell over. All the members of court dining with him rushed to his side. But it was too late it he was dead.  
  
Hitomi snapped out of it. And then rushed off towards the castle she had to get there before something terrible happened to Van. She soon got to the gates and yelled. "Let us in."  
  
A different person looked over the side of the wall this time. She knew this person. It was Gaddes. He looked down in shock "Lady Hitomi is that you?"  
  
"Gaddes let me in quickly" she screamed. He did as he was told. "Where is Van?" she asked slightly out of breath from running.  
  
"He will soon be sitting down to dine with some ambassadors from Austuria" Gaddes replied.  
  
"NO" yelled Hitomi "Gaddes I have to get there if I don't Van will be poisoned." Gaddes didn't take her lightly after all he had seen her visions come true one to many times. He immediately got her a mount and sent her up to the main castle.  
  
When Hitomi got there she immediately jumped off the horse and ran inside. She ignored the protests of the guards and ran with all her might to where Gaddes told her the dining hall would be.  
  
All of the sudden an intense pain ripped into her left shoulder and in her side. She was being shot at by soldiers. She couldn't give in though. Van was in danger.  
  
There was the door Hitomi burst in just as Van was raising the soup to his lips. And shouted "NO Van don't do it." Van recognized the voice. He dropped the spoon and turned.  
  
Just in time to see Hitomi collapse onto the floor of the room heavily bleeding from two arrow wounds. And the guards rush in behind her swords drawn and looking fit to kill.  
  
One of them raised his sword but just in time Van shouted "NO" the guard stopped.  
  
"But sire this woman ran in here without permission. She could be here to kill you." A small voice from the ground said "the soup is poisoned. Don't eat it Van"  
  
Hitomi then passed out. Van was too scared for her safety to be happy about her return.  
  
"Get a doctor" he shouted to the nearest guard who ran to do so.  
  
"You check the soup and then find the person who poisoned it." The other guard rushed to do so. He went to Hitomi's side ready to stay with her until she got better if she made it through.

* * *

Ok there it is done. Please review and tell me how I did. I take constructive criticism and no flames. Thank you in advance I know you wont disappoint me. 


	2. Awaken

Disclaimer: I do not own it. uu  
  
Explanations: Trista10 thank you so very much for that review! And you are right those are mistakes in the story but let me see if I can fix them in this explanation. This I actually had planed in the rough draft of the story but forgot to write it. Yes Amano was a senior and Yukari and Hitomi I think are sophomores. Three years puts them all in the same college. Second. The track teacher is the bus driver. I've seen schools that do that. (Plus it digs me out of one more hole) About them following Hitomi blindly into the wilderness...they are in shock and following her because she is the only one who knows what's going on. They can't do anything for themselves at the moment. And on the point about Merle you are so right. But I got it into my head that Merle was 15 in the series and would be 18 now so can we just pretend cat girls age differently then humans. I'm so very sorry for the mistakes. And once again Thank You So Much Trista10.  
  
Also: I really sorry for not updating for so long. I was in Florida with no computer. But I came back and had all these wonderful reviews.  
  
The doctors rushed into the room. Van was quickly pushed aside to make room fro medical equipment and doctors. One of his attendants ushered him out of the room towards the grand entrance of the palace.  
  
Van fought against him he wanted to stay with Hitomi. It had taken him this long to find her again he didn't want to lose her now.  
  
The attendant rushed him to the greeting hall where eleven people were standing. They looked nervous frightened upset and excited all at the same time.  
  
Judging from the clothes they were wearing they weren't from around Fanelia. Vans best bet was that they were from the mystic moon.  
  
"HEY IT"S YOU" said one red haired girl. Van looked closer and realized he had seen her before.  
  
He had seen her the first time he had gone to the mystic moon which confirmed his suspicions.  
  
"Where is Hitomi?" she asked with a concerned look on her face. A man came up behind her Van was startled because he looked just like Allen "You are the man she fell in love with right?"  
  
Yukari turned around and whacked Amano over the back of the head. "Hush that's not polite to ask! Besides just because she fell in love with him doesn't mean he fell in love with her. Hitomi might not want him to know."  
  
Van almost laughed at the thought. 'Not in love with her? More likely the other way around.' When they turned around and looked into Vans eyes they knew that he loved their friend just as much as she loved him.  
  
Van snapped out of his shock at seeing them quickly enough. The worry came back in a wave. "Hitomi is gravely wounded" he said. The shock was apparent and immediate on the faces of her friends.  
  
Amano strode quickly to where Van was standing and lifted him up by the front of his shirt. "We sent her to you in good health a few minutes ago and now you tell use she is hurt, you have some explaining to do."  
  
The guards rushed forward to remove Amano from their beloved leader but Van stopped them with a wave of his hand. He had explaining to do but now wasn't the time so he gave them a very brief explanation of the events that had occurred in the last few minutes.  
  
He turned and walked away and motioned the bewildered group to follow him. He stopped outside the room where doctors were frantically working to keep Hitomi alive. He walked into the room and went to a corner where he sat and waited.  
  
Finally the doctors stood. "We've done all we can" one of them said grim faced. "The only way for her to live is to want to live. My suggestion is to move her to another room to rest." Van walked over to where Hitomi lay. She was deathly pale and cold. He gently picked her up and started walking down the hallway.  
  
A small moan escaped her mouth. She opened her eyes blearily and said the seven words he had wanted to hear for a long time. "Van I want to stay with you."  
  
Then her head slumped and she fell back into blissful unconsciousness. Amano and Yukari were close behind  
  
Van and they heard. And despite their worry they smiled at one another because they knew their friend had found her place her love and her life.  
  
Hitomi was in the darkest of dark places. She looked all around for anything that even resembled light but saw nothing. Then at the same time two lights appeared.  
  
She shielded her eyes from the sudden light but when she opened them three figures met her line of vision. On one side of Hitomi was Amano and Yukari but on the other side Van was standing with his arms outstretched.  
  
She ran towards Van but as she did Amano and Yukari moved father away. She turned to try to get them to come back but as she moved towards them Van moved away.  
  
Then the vision changed and suddenly Hitomi was drifting over a battle scene. Van was there. So was she. But the important thing in the picture was that Escaflowne was there too.  
  
The picture shifted again to reveal Amano and Yukari standing next to Allen on a new ship. It wasn't the Crusade. But what ship was it?  
  
Then the picture changed one last time. The people on her track team were all in a tower. They were all scared and hungry. When she drifted over to look out the small window in the tower all she saw was black. Then as if pulled through the small window all was black again.  
  
But this time she could hear voices through the dark. And they were talking about her.  
  
"The only way for her to live is to want to live! Move her to a room where she can rest" Said an unrecognizable voice. She wanted to live. She did want to be with Van. And she wouldn't let a little thing like death stop her.  
  
She gathered all her energy and opened her eyes. "Van I want to stay with you." Then the blackness engulfed her again and she started on the long struggle back to the light.  
  
Van set Hitomi down gently on the bed. He smiled just a little bit. Hitomi would pull through this he knew. Once she had her mind set on something she wouldn't ever let anything get in her way.  
  
The doctor had said something about rest and he planned to give it to her. He would sit very quietly at the end of her bed and wait. Or at least that was the plan. But that plan was soon interrupted.  
  
One of the people Hitomi brought with her came up to him. It was a boy and he like the rest of the people looked panicked.  
  
'Wait a minute. Correct that thought. Those two over there don't look panicked they look happy." He thought looking at Amano and Yukari. They stood silently in a corner holding each other with small smiles on their faces.  
  
The boy was forgotten during his thought processes but his attention was returned as the boy spoke up in a small quivering voice. "Can you get us home?"  
  
Anger started inside of Van. This boy's friend was almost dying and he wanted to go home. But as soon as he said that all of the people except the two in the corner started wailing.  
  
'Those are the people I've met before.' He thought while looking at them. Once again his attention was turned to the louder group.  
  
"Yes" one of them cried "Take us home." Van sighed. Hitomi wasn't going to get any rest with these people wailing like this. 'Oh well. I might as well return them home the same way I did Hitomi. It's about time I visited Folken's grave anyway.'  
  
Van stood up sharply. "Follow me" he said softly so as not to disturb Hitomi. 'It's not like it makes a difference at this point" he thought. He started on the short walk to Folken's grave. The track members following behind silently still too shocked to say or do much.  
  
At Folken's grave he immediately went to the small alter in front of it. It had been erected a short time after Hitomi left to store the energist. It could only be opened with the pendent Hitomi had given him.  
  
He grasped the small item in his hands. It was the only thing that had really sustained him these past three years. He opened it quickly and pulled out the energist.  
  
"Everyone gather rounded if you want to go home." He called to the group. The result was startling. Most of the track team surged forward and almost trampled him on the desire to get as close as possible.  
  
Three people stayed behind. The oldest one of the group apparently the leader stayed back looking hesitant.  
  
"What's wrong?" Van asked him. He replied "I don't really want to leave any of my students here. Maybe we should wait for Hitomi to come back with us." Van smiled inwardly. The man didn't know how long he would be waiting.  
  
"Hitomi is staying here with me." He said with a confidence that he hadn't had in three years. The teacher was on his last nerve and that confidence in Van's voice was enough to convince him to go home. He walked over to the group and huddled with the rest of the students.  
  
Van now set his sights on the other two. Amano and Yukari stood behind the alter. "What's wrong with you two? He asked.  
  
Yukari spoke up first "We are her best friends and there is no way in hell we are leaving without saying goodbye. We will go later when Hitomi is up and about and after the wedding." Van blushed slightly at hearing the word wedding. Amano had opened his mouth to say something when Yukari had interrupted. Now he silently closed it. His girlfriend had quite literally taken the words from his mouth.  
  
Van openly smiled at them. "Any friend of Hitomi's is a friend of mine." He said. He held the energist aloft and the light shot down from the sky. "Just like three years ago." He muttered to himself.  
  
All of the group except for himself moved upward along the beam. When they were almost out of sight though a terrible thing happened. A shadow moved across the light. And the outline of a guymeleff was seen on the ground. When the shadow passed they were all gone.  
  
Amano and Yukari looked up t the sky in shock. All their friends had just disappeared when they were about to disappear. But this time they doubted they were going anywhere pleasant.  
  
Van had a decision to make. He might be able to save them. If he just put the energist in Escaflowne.  
  
He didn't want to. Escaflowne symbolized killing and pain.  
  
But! If these last few hours were the indication of anything that would come he wouldn't have a choice. First the poison now this. He made his mind up.  
  
'Anything for my kingdom and my love!' He thrust the energist into Escaflowne and hopped into the cockpit once more.  
  
So many memories flooded back to him. Memories he had tried to forget. He had no choice now; it was too late to back out. He would save them. Because that is what Hitomi would want him to do.  
  
Amano and Yukari were left standing as the man they knew as Van got inside a giant robot and took off after their friends.  
  
There wasn't much they could do but wait. And wait they did. But no one was coming back. Then when they were starting to get fed up with waiting a blond haired man that looked almost exactly like ...Amano walked down the path.  
  
Yukari and Amano stared and so did the look alike.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Shouted two voices at the exact same time.  
  
Hitomi struggled through the blackness. She had to stop her friends from being taken away.  
  
She had to tell Van that seen the Escaflowne being used again.  
  
She had to tell him how she felt and that she was sorry for leaving. She saw a small light and she fought her way to it.  
  
Then she was free. She opened her eyes and looked around the room that Van had left her in. It was so good to be home.  
  
There anther chappie all done. Please read and review. (OO) I am watching you. JA NE 


	3. Seeing Doubles

Disclaimer: I ain't mine. So you can't sue me.  
  
Hi! Thanks for the review's everyone. (Though at the moment there are only two for the last chapter.) Sry for the last chappie! would put in the big breaks and lines used to separate sections. Oh well maybe it was just me. I'm not sure if this idea has been used before. I haven't read many Escaflowne fics. But if there is another story like this anywhere I swear I didn't copy. Thank you all so much PLEASE R&R (not to be cunfuzzed with rest and relation or read and run)

* * *

Van soared over the rolling fields on the back of Escaflowne. He was pushing the machine to the limit to stay in sight of the guymelef but it felt so wonderful to be flying with Escaflowne again.It was a different feeling then flying with your own wings. That required work and lots of it.Now he was riding to save the people Hitomi had shown up with. 'And so far so good.' He had his sights locked onto the guymelef. Nothing could happen! Then chance (Or was it?) played its cruel hand.A heavy gust blew the Escaflowne slightly off track. Van fought the control of the wind for a small while until he got the Escaflowne under control. But by the time he started heading off in he direction he had been going the Guymelef had disappeared.Van cursed loudly the Guymelef must have had a stealth cloak hidden somewhere (a/n der). Then a thought occurred to him.He could use the pendant. He really wanted to reach up and grab it from of his neck as much for concentration as for comfort. When he held the pendant he felt closer to Hitomi. He couldn't act on this impulse though.He was trying to pilot the Escaflowne through "treacherous" skies, so he envisioned the pendant in his mind and thought 'Where is the enemy Guymelef' the pendant continued to swing back and forth. I didn't stop to point the way. It wasn't working. Maybe he was out of practice or not concentrating hard enough. He tried again. No response.Then he had another idea. 'Where is Hitomi' he thought the pendant pointed. 'Where is Allen?' Once again the pendant pointed the direction in which Allen lay.It was definitely working. The only logical conclusion now was that somehow the enemy Guymelef avoided his ability to sense direction of his enemies. This was something to be thought about.When he got back he would ask Hitomi about this change of events. Right now it was too late for the members of the track team. They would find them later once Hitomi was awake and she could help him.

* * *

It was so good to be home. Hitomi sighed. She was very weak and didn't feel like she would ever be well again but she was alive and the strength would come later.'Alive to see Van' came the thought."Hitomi!" wailed a voice the she would never forget. Not even if she tried. She half turned her head expecting to see a slightly older cat girl but her eyes widened when she saw the figure standing before her.The little girl was no longer little. In any aspect of the body! Her hair had grown and she wasn't wearing that brown rag anymore. She was dressed like a lady. Also her features he grown more defined. Her tail more sleek and her ears more proportional to her head."Merle?" Hitomi breathed softly "Is that you?" Merle smiled and nodded. "But you're all grown up." Merle nodded again.Then she spoke "Hitomi I'm so glad you're alive. It's been such a chore these last few years to keep Van from falling into too much of a depression! Also when is the wedding? I need to start getting ready now"'Yes' thought Hitomi 'Same old blunt Merle' then her words sunk in."M-m-marriage Merle I don't even know if Van wants to get married don't you think your going a little fast here?"Merle's face took a more serious look "Hitomi if you think I'm going to sit around until you two grow some guts and tell each other how you feel and ask each other to marry you are sadly mistaken!"she said that all in one breath then continued "I got married before you two, and I was a child before you left.""What?" said Hitomi as loud as her weakness allowed her "You're married?"Merle smiled "Yes to a wonderful cat man.""But Merle you're just a child." Merle sighed. She got this all the time."Hitomi I am a cat woman. I'm not human! Which means we age differently. We grow from our infant stage very fast. Then grow slowly in our childhood stage. At age 16 we start looking for potential mates like your teenage years. By age 18 we are fully grown and capable of marriage and kittens." Hitomi looked at her open mouthed in shock.Merle smiled again this time though it looked contented and happy "Hitomi wanna hear a secret" Hitomi nodded her head "I think I'm pregnant with my first litter of kittens. I wanted you to be the first to know. But don't tell anyone, I want it to be a surprise." Hitomi nodded again."Merle I'm so happy for you. But I have a question that is slightly off the subject." Merle nodded she knew what was coming. "Where is Van?"'Bingo Hitomi it took you long enough to ask' she thought to herself."Well Hitomi, first those people you brought with you came in here and started being loud. Van didn't want you to be disturbed. So to shut them up Van took them to Folken's grave and he is going to return them home. He left a while ago so he should be back soon"Hitomi looked crestfallen "What?" asked Merle "You didn't want to go with them did you?""No!" Hitomi almost yelled "I just wanted to say goodbye to Amano and Yukari"."To who?" came a voice from the doorway. Yukari Amano and Allen stood next to each other at the entrance to the room. "What are you guys doing here?"

* * *

The staring Match continued for some time neither Amano nor Allen backing down. Finally Amano said "Can someone explain what is going on here?"Allen though looked just as bewildered. Yukari spoke up."OH I know I know!! OK here it is! Well there might be parallel us's on this planet and our planet." She smiled as if she were the genius of the year "Nah just kidding."To Amano and Allen it made perfect sense. But they too brushed it off as nothing it couldn't be possible it was just a coincidence."Ok then" said Allen "Let's head back to the palace. I don't expect Van to be back for a while." Allen had been watching the events from the castle. It wasn't too far so he got a pretty good idea of what was going on.Then as if noticing Yukari for the first time he made his way over to her. She was beautiful. "My lady would you like me to escort you to the castle."Amano was livid Yukari was a little freaked out. She got over it fast "Nah I got my man right here." She moved back and gripped Amano's arm. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Then he gave her a quick kiss and they turned to face Allen.He sighed "You women from the mystic moon are good at resisting my advances." Yukari grinned and they headed towards the castle. When they got there Hitomi was awake and talking to a pink haired woman with ears and a tail. This place was definitely weird.Yukari heard their names and the word goodbye. "To who?" Yukari asked.Hitomi looked a little shocked "What are you guys doing here?" Amano spoke first "You didn't think we were gonna leave without saying goodbye to our best friend did you?"Hitomi looked so relieved she almost cried. "What happened to the rest of the group?" Yukari's face dropped like she was just remembering. "Oh Hitomi it was terrible!" she wailed "They were going up the beam of light and then this thing took them."Hitomi's vision came rushing back to her." I had a vision." Allen looked with interest. These vision things always proved helpful."You guys were all on a new ship"Allen nodded then answered "Hitomi it is probably our new ship. We named her Lady of The Mystic Moon. We call it the Vision as a nick name." Hitomi blushed."Van!! He was riding the Escaflowne." Yukari spoke "That was already done too.""So that must mean" Hitomi sighed. "That the rest of the track team is being held in a tower somewhere."

* * *

Van flew back towards the palace. He had to tell Hitomi what happened. He hoped she was awake.He landed the Escaflowne near the palace by Folken's grave. When he walked into the grand entrance one of the guards dragged a struggling woman over to him."My lord" said the guard "This is the bitch that poisoned your food." Van recognized her. Se looked almost exactly like that girl from earlier. Some where along the way he had heard someone say her name. What was it? It was Yukari! That was it. But this couldn't be her. Yukari had come with Hitomi after his food had been poisoned.A realization came. Or at least a suspicion. The man...Amano looked exactly like Allen. But these people were from the Mystic Moon. May be there was someone who looked exactly like him out there Hitomi too."Bring her to the room where Lady Hitomi is staying" He said to the guard. When Van had arrived back at Folken's grave and Amano and Yukari had not been present he had assumed that they came back to the castle. The most obvious place for them to be was with Hitomi.He walked into the room with a guard behind him. Hitomi was up. He momentarily forgot about the prisoner. And practically ran to where Hitomi was. He carefully put his arms around her so as not to hurt her further. She hugged him back oblivious to all the smiling faces in the room."This is all really touching y'all! But if your not gonna kill or imprison me then let me go." With that she pulled free of the lax grip of the guard. The attention of everyone in the room turned to her.Yukari looked and gasped. At the gasp the prisoner looked at Yukari and did the same thing. They were almost exactly the same. Except the girl has lighter hair and blue eyes.While she was shocked Allen grabbed her and forcibly sat her in a chair. She glared at him."Who are you?" he asked. The girl grinned in a complacent relaxed way. "Name's Mickiko! What's yours?" Allen looked rather annoyed "I am Allen Schezar and I am a Knight of Caeli."He looked very proud of himself. "Your point?" came the answer. Allen was getting flustered. To him the girl was even more beautiful then Yukari. (Even though they were almost exactly the same). He liked Michiko's hair and eyes better then Yukari's plus Yukari was already taken. And the scary thing is. He thought Yukari was one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen.What was he thinking? This girl was rude and annoying and not to mention the fact that she had tried to murder his best friend.Van stepped forward "Why did you try to poison me?" A flash of guilt went through the girls eyes."They offered to pay me. I really need the money" Michiko didn't know why she said it. She felt like she could trust these people though. King Van was always compassionate to the lower class and that was a well known fact."Why?" he asked. Michiko looked up and completely out of character said. "I'll show you" Van and Allen looked reluctant to follow but Yukari started out after her.Hitomi struggled to stand. Van rushed to hr side. "Hitomi you're staying here" He said very firmly. "No I'm not" she said back. "You can't make me stay here because if you leave I'll follow" Van sighed. Then in one fluid motion e picked Hitomi up.Allen followed closely behind Michiko ready to stop her if she tried to run. She walked. And led them through the city, right into the slum district. She turned a corner and lifted a small wooden box.Underneath lay a small child. He looked very sick. "He needs help" she said "And I can't refuse money when it is offered, I'm trying not to have to resort to prostitution to keep us alive."Van looked at Allen and nodded. Allen bent down and picked up the boy. Michiko went back to her fiery self at once. "What the fuck do you think your doing." She yelled at him. "Put him down you jackass."She chased after the now moving Allen all fought him all the way to the castle. When they got inside Allen lay the child down on a bed in one of the guest rooms. Then he called to a servant. "Get one of the doctors to come in. Tell him that we have a sick little boy here"The servant nodded and bowed. Van came in still carrying Hitomi "I have one more question Lady Michiko" He said to her.She smirked and turned, "I guess I owe you one answer. But don't think this is gonna change nothing. Cause the second he gets better we are back out on the street."Van smiled "Your welcome to stay here as long as you like!! We have Many guest rooms and you can use one of them" Michiko looked at him doubtfully "Why you doin this?" she asked him still looking skeptical. "You see I have a theory that there is a double of each person on this world. Their twin is on the mystic moon. Obviously you and Lady Yukari are twins such as these so are Allen and Sir Amano. In that case I think it is best to keep you close."Michiko looked at him funny. "You off your rocker. But hell I ain't complaining.""Now for my question" said Van "Who hired you?""Well" said Michiko "He musta been usin magic cause he looked almost exactly like you. Cept his hair was different.""I see" was all Van said."Allen can you escort Lady Michiko to her room." Allen Grinned "Of course my liege."

* * *

R&R 


End file.
